Better
by sabrina39
Summary: There is always someone better than you. Better than me. Sometimes, though, 'better' isn't always 'best'. But how can you be a 'better' person, if your number one rival is perfect Shuichii Minamino?
1. Better than that

_I do not own YYH. This is a frequent saying of mine._

**A/N:** Well, um...enjoy. Please remember to click the review button when finished. For now I really don't have much to say...

--------------

_When I was first born, I had a lung disease._

_There were healthy young babies everywhere._

_But not me._

_They were better than me._

But I can do better than that.

_When I was first learning to talk, my younger sister was already learning to say the alphabet._

I can do better than that.

_So I learned the alphabet and could say it without messing up once._

_By then my sister had learned to play piano._

I could do better than that.

_When I first went to school, I was nervous._

_Nobody else was._

_They all played together as if they were friends._

_They had friends._

_I did not._

I could do better than that.

_When I first learned how to tie my shoes, my sister was already throwing away her precious dollies._

_I still played with mine._

_I felt ashamed._

_No one else did._

I could do better than her.

_So I threw them away._

_Then I missed them._

_And I felt like a fool._

But I could still do better than that.

_When I had my first crush, my sister already had a boyfriend._

_I was jealous._

_She always did better than me._

But I can do better than better than me.

_When summer came and I first learned to swim, my sister was already on the winning swim team for kids._

_Again I was jealous._

_Oh so jealous._

_I thought I might strangle her in the heat._

But I could think of better ways than that.

_I learned how to ride my bike not too long after._

_My sister owned her own mountain bike._

I could do better than that.

_My sister was always at the top of our class._

_Her grades were better than mine._

_She was more popular than me._

_She was loved._

_I was not._

And I still believed I could do better than that.

_When we got to high school, my sister skipped a grade._

_Damn her._

_Younger than me,_

_prettier than me,_

_smarter than me,_

_better than me._

_I got to the top of my class._

I still could do better than that.

_Better wasn't enough._

_I had to be best._

_Then I skipped a grade._

I could do better than that, too.

_my sister and I were rivals._

_She rivaled me._

_I rivaled her._

_She hated me._

_I hated her._

I could do better than hate.

_I began to see that where ever I went, whatever I did, someone was always better than me._

Better than me.

_Better at sports, better at games, better at writing, better grades, better acting, better this, better that, better everything._

I had to do better than that.

_It wasn't a want._

_It was a need._

_And I met that need._

_Until Suichii Minamino rolled right around the corner._

_Damn him too._

_He was better at sports, better at games, better at writing, better grades, better at acting, better looks, better than my better than me sister, and just better than me._

I wanted to be better than him.

So I would be.

-------------------

**A/N:** Um...well, that's it till the next chapter, so all I need is a review, and then I can update over the weekend.  
JA NE!  
-G


	2. Still he's better than me

**Again, I sadly do not own anything.**

-----------------

He thought he was better than me.

_Well I'd show him._

_I'd be so much better that I'd leave him behind in the dust._

_Leave him crying for his baka mother._

I was better than that.

_Would I be so evil as to do these evil things I contemplated?_

_Go so far as to do this?_

_Yes._

I wanted to be better than him.

_So badly that it hurt._

_He annoyed me._

_I loathed him for annoying me._

_More than my do everything better than me better than me sister._

_And that was a lot of loathe._

I could do better than loathing.

_I was beyond loathe. Something not quite reachable, yet somehow I'd attained it._

_A level of hate so intense_

_that nothing else mattered anymore._

_I could beat him._

_I'd be better than him._

_I kept up my grades to spite him._

_I did every extracurricular activity available._

_I went out with countless top-notch guys._

_I pretended to respect him._

_While all the while_

_I plotted his fall._

The day I'd be better than better than me Suichii Minamino.

_The day my plan to ruin him moved into action,_

_someone came to school._

_An unusual man._

_A short man._

_A bandana on his forehead._

_Ugly searching red eyes._

I looked better than that.

_He went up to the teacher and asked for Kurama._

_I'd never heard of him._

_I didn't like the name._

I had a better name.

_Suichii stood and ushered the short man outside._

_I stared after them curiously._

_Wondered what they were up to._

_I asked to be excused._

_I was._

I was better at lying than Suichii.

_One goal accomplished._

_His entire personality to go._

_I watched Suichii talk to the ugly man around the corner._

_Snippets of a conversation floated by._

_...dreading it..."_

_"elling her..._

_...hell no..."_

_...why not?"_

_...don't think so."_

_...better."_

_...than you?"_

_"...Yu--"_

"Enough, Kurama!"

_The ugly man took a swing with his fist at perfect Suichii._

_He hit him square in the jaw._

_I looked away as Suichii Minamino's perfect face splattered blood._

_My face._

Better than his.

Condition wise.

_The ugly man continued to talk to 'Kurama.'_

_Kurama._

_Suichii Minamino._

_Me._

Kurama. Still better than me.

_The ugly man disappeared. Just like that. Gone._

_Suichii, or Kurama, loked over at me._

_He smiled._

_I stared after him as he went back to class._

_Just kept staring._

_He was a better person._

_I clenched my fist._

_My plan was still in motion._

_Who was the better person here?_

Answer.

Suichii.

------------

**A/N:** Thank you sooooo much, pices aquarius and Makurayami Ookami for reviewing! I'm in your debt (for reviews, anyway.) Thanks. Keep reviewing, pleeeease!

I'm wondering if anyone is able to guess whose POV this is.

And personally I have nothing against the red-eyed guy. Who I'm assuming is very obvious who he is.


	3. Dark Tournament

I own nothing...technically I really don't own anything, since I am a poor person and I have no money with which to buy YYH. 

**A/N:** I am heading to homecoming in like a half hour, so...this is probably going to be real short.

Notes:

Sammy-chan: SAMMY! WHERE'S MY JAWBREAKERS? -glomp-

Kay: Hm...hm...no it is definitely not Shizuru. And it is definitely not me. Though the me loathing Kurama would be correct. I'm not too much of a Kurama fan. He looks too girly.

Girl from the Ashes: No, actually, it is not an OC. It is an established character from YYH, though no one will ever be able to guess who she is. Oh yes and thanks for the spelling corrections.

On with the poemy...thing.

-------------------

Damn better than better than me Shuichii Minanino.

_Kurama._

_I hated him so much._

_Hated him in the day._

_Hated him in my sleep._

_Hated him and everything about him._

_His smile._

_His hideous red hair._

How would I ever be better than him?

_I followed him home one day._

_A strange part of my hatred, but I did it anyway._

_Tried hard not to get caught._

_He noticed me, knew I was there, but didn't turn to acknowledge me._

Damn him to the seven hells!

_I watched him through a window._

_Watched him hug his mother._

_Watched him eat dinner._

_Watched him be perfectly normal._

_Normal._

_Perfect._

_The lines were fuzzy._

_He was both_

_normal_

_and perfect._

Just better.

_Wind blew fiercely against the house and myself._

_A pamphlet hit me in the forehead._

_I opened it. Read what it said--_

Want to be best?

_Yes._

Want to be better than everyone else?

_Yes._

More than anything?

_Damn you, yes!_

Then come to...

_Shuichii noted me out of the corner of his eye._

_Headed for the door._

_To acknowledge my presence._

...The Dark Tournament.

_I stuffed the pamphlet in my pocket--then sprinted away._

_Left Shuichii wondering what exactly was I up to._

Left him being better than me for the last time.

----------

**A/N:** Well...I thought it was an OK chapter. I did not get to finish it before homecoming, though--I finished & posted it the next day. Today. Whatever.


	4. Gone

I do not own YYH. I'm getting sick of this fact. 

**A/N:** Hm...unless I say something, people will think this is either from the POV of an OC or an AU. It is neither. The character is one from the Dark Tournament, and...well I'm not really sure if you'd call it an AU since everything is the same, it's just my opinion of her feelings before the tournament. If you can call that an AU.

Notes:

Girl from the Ashes: No, it is not an AU. It is very VERY early in the series. When it takes place is pretty much undecided, but it is definitely before the Dark Tournament.

-------------------

This...Dark Tournament.

_What was it?_

_Why had I never heard of it before?_

_Was it for government only?_

_Some company?_

All Fighters welcome.

_I wasn't a fighter._

_Well--_

_not the kind they were looking for._

Announcers for the P.A. system needed.

_I could do that._

_Fill out application._

_I did._

_I got stuck on one question._

Why are you the better selection than any other applicant?

_Why._

_Why oh why._

_I wrote..._

_I_

_am_

_better_

_than_

_Kurama._

_I_

_am_

_better_

_than_

_humans._

I

am

better.

I

am

better.

_Better._

I felt better, then.

_I felt as if I'd already been accepted._

_I went to the mailbox._

_Stuck in the pamphlet._

_Mailed it out._

_To Hanging Neck island._

_Though I'd never heard of it._

To be better than this...Kurama.

_Weeks later._

_It came back._

_I ripped open the envelope._

_Inside was a blue booklet._

I opened it.

_Acceptance, it read._

_The Tournament rulebook._

_I'd gotten in._

_I flipped to the pages with all participating fighters._

_Read down the list._

_I'd heard of some of these people._

_Chuu._

_Rinku._

_Yusuke Urameshi._

_Ura Uriatogi._

_Shishiwakumaru._

_Kazuma Kuwabara._

_Toguro._

_Karasu._

Shuichii Kurama Minamino.

_I stopped reading._

My one chance.

_Gone._

To be better.

_Gone._

_Gone._

Gone.


	5. Demon Girl

_I do not own YYH. Nor do I own the main character of this story. I don't own anything. Really--I don't._

**A/N:** Ah...I am quite bored. Royally bored.

----------------

_I read the rules._

_Memorized them._

_Knew them inside and out._

Still three more months until the tournament.

_I was to take a boat_

_that would take me to Hanging Neck Island._

To see Shuichii fight.

_How funny._

_Shuichii,_

_Mr. Perfect,_

_fighting._

_Was he a better fighter than I thought he'd be?_

_Maybe._

_I doubted he'd last long._

Because I had a better chance of surviving.

_I received another letter._

_One from a past announcer._

_She told me everything._

_Told me what was expected of the announcer of the Dark Tournament._

Dark.

_Lust for bloodlust._

_Bathe in the pain of others._

_Surround yourself with carnage and corpses._

_These things you are to love._

_But uphold honor._

_Fights must be fair._

But above all--

_Learn to dwell in the scent of death's touch._

_For death will be all around you._

_Death may overcome you._

_It overcomes us all._

It thinks it's better than us.

But it's not.

_I set down the letter._

_My hands shaking_

_my eyes watering_

_my very body trembling._

_I looked in the mirror._

I wasn't there.

_Someone had taken my place._

_This girl_

_with my hair_

_my eyes_

_my face_

_had taken my place._

_How dare she._

Demon girl.

_With fear in my heart_

_I saw the ears_

_demonic appendages_

_sprouting forth from my skull._

Kitsune youkai.

_The mirror smashed._

_I looked for the reason._

_Searched the room wildly._

_Who broke my mirror?_

Who did this to me?

_I looked down._

_The blood was on my hands._

_I smashed the mirror._

_But it wasn't me._

_It was that demon girl._

_A demon girl._

_That was me._

Who was the better one now?

_If I was a demon_

_and Shuichii a human_

_then he was immediately an underling._

_Dirt._

_Scum._

_Filth._

And still...

better.


	6. Die, Shuichii

_I do not own YYH. Gah-- this is a tiresome factor of my life._

**A/N:** I am very very VERY happy this week. I am heading off to an anime drawing class, anyway. And I am just very happy because the guy I like asked me out. I know, I'm weird. Don't mind me, I'm just the authoress.

----------------

This...Demon Girl.

_What did she want?_

_Where did she come from?_

_Who am I now?_

I looked back at the mirror.

_Brown ears_

_brown hair_

_green eyes with those kitty-cat pupils._

_If I am not who I thought,_

_then who am I?_

Better yet--

_What_ am I?

_I am Kyoko,_

_I am still Kyoko,_

_human girl, and best student at my school._

No.

_Not Kyoko._

_Not anymore._

I am a demon.

_A nightwalker._

_I am the fear of mortal men_

_I am a demon girl from Hell._

_I am cursed by the ruler of these creatures._

_I no longer belong in this world._

_I am of something_

_and some other place entirely._

_I should not walk in the light of day_

_but the streets of night._

_I do not deserve this world_

_but something else..._

something better.

_Is there another world? I wondered._

_Yes._

_The boat._

_It would take_ _me to my new_

_and true home._

_Realm of monsters_

_home of demons_

_world of destruction._

That was where I belonged.

_And that was where_

_Shuichii would take his fall_

_even if I had to fall with him._

_I'd take him down with me--_

Death must come to all who live.

_And Shuichii must die._

_For he has lived long enough._

_I have had enough of him,_

_his tactics_

_foolish antics_

_his I-am-better-than-you attitude._

_Yes._

Die, Shuichii.

_Die._

_I laughed._

_Hollow and pained_

_my laugh has suddenly become._

_My voice is course_

_a strange new thing_

_high-pitched and malicious._

_I relish in the sound of my new voice._

_I sing a few words_

_I hum a new tune_

_I've created my own song_

_of a life long gone._

"Shuichii you must die," it hums, "Perish beneath the black flames."

_Die in Hell_

_for when I fell_

_I fell hard_

Can this be

that you are better than me?

_I say it is a lie._

_You are a lie._

_Liar._

I hate you.

_Hate you with all of my heart._

_My straining, aching heart._

_I am straining--_

_no--_

_restraining myself from you_

_because I love you._

I think.

_Yes._

_But I hate you._

_The fire of this burns deep_

_it burns a black hole amidst what used to be called_

_the human heart._

My heart.

_Gone and shattered._

_You have been better than me so long_

_that I cannot stand to go on_

so you must die in my place

_since I've gained this new face_

_and moved from this place_

_to a higher,_

_more dangerous ground._

_I have chosen to kill you_

_I will let no other_

_deny me this prize._

_I will sabotage the fights myself if I must_

_if you must go on_

_so I can kill you_

_so that I may finally move on too._

_I cannot go while you're still here._

And so you must die, Shuichii.

Kurama.

_I,_

_Kyoto--_

_no._

_I, Koto, swear my vengeance._

I will kill you.

_I licked a shard of glass._

_The taste of blood is good._

_Even better will be Shuichii's._

Because he must die.

_"DIE, SHUICHII!"_ I scream into the night.

-------------


	7. Heart

_I do not own YYH. Oh-- poo._

**A/N:** I feel that I should inform you all-- there will be more to the story. I will tell you when it ends.

----------------

I am a demon now.

_I am Koto Minamorei._

_Kyoto Minakoto has died_

_she has passed away into the darkness._

_I have taken her place_

_I walk among the humans_

_somehow managing to pass by without notice._

I wait.

_I lie and wait for the day I will kill Shuichii Minamino._

_I will take life with my own hands_

_I will squeeze the breath from his lungs_

_I will make him beg for mercy._

_I will kill him_

_and I will not regret._

I love this creature

this thing

that is perfect

this-- Kurama.

_But I hate him._

_I damn his soul._

_Condemn him._

_Wish death upon him._

_I hate him._

_I love him._

_My life comes to a rut-- I must pick._

_One or the other._

_I can't seem to leave him behind_

_no matter how far I run_

_I cannot get away._

He's always there.

_I leave him behind_

_and my thoughts follow._

_My feelings follow._

_I lock away my heart._

_I stab myself._

I am immortal-- and I will not die.

_I can take out my heart_

_but I can still feel it break._

_I can hide from my thoughts_

_but I can still think clearly._

I hate him.

_I love him._

_I will kill him_

_take his heart_

_and devour it._

_He deserves to live no longer._

He must die.

_I cannot wait any longer._

_These emotions are getting stronger._

_I must rid myself of them._

I must kill Shuichii Minamino.


End file.
